Ponyville Hearts and Hooves Day
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Random couples on Hearts and Hooves Day.


It was Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria. From Canterlot to Ponyville, the citizens were getting into the romantic mood. Up at the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flash Sentry were getting ready to head to Ponyville to spend this special day there. Flash was also going to see is fillyfriend, Twilight.

In Cloudsdale, Soarin was also preparing to head for Ponyville. He had decided to ask out Rainbow Dash, and let's just say that he was really nervous. He had never been on a date with anypony, and he had no idea how it would go. He took a deep breathe, and flew off.

In Appleloosa, Braeburn, Applejack and Big Macintosh's cousin, was getting on the train for Ponyville. For a few years, he had a crush on a certain party pony and was planning on asking her out as well. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that they had a lot in common such as hyper personalities.

In Ponyville itself, the ponies were making sure that this year would go well. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking around Ponyville trying to find something to do.

"After last year, no more trying to set up couples," said Applebloom. The three of them got into a lot of trouble trying to set Big Mac and their teacher together.

"Maybe we should just stay out of stuff like this for good," replied Scootaloo. The third member of their group however, was not thinking the same thing.

"Why don't we try to find ones for ourselves," Sweetie Belle suggested. The other two looked at her and thought about her idea. Applebloom was the first to speak up.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she said. Scootaloo nodded and the three of them set out to find someone for themselves. Sweetie Belle however, knew exactly where she would be going. She turned and went to the library to find a certain dragon.

Applebloom walked around the town square looking for Pipsqueak. She had a small crush on him, and decided to ask him to be her special somepony. She walked by her sister's apple stand and saw her sister Applejack with their field hand Caramel. Applebloom walked to the two of them to see what was happening.

"I was wondering if you would be my special somepony?" Caramel asked Applejack. Applejack blushed but nodded her head. The two of them soon saw Applebloom walking their way.

"What up Applebloom?" asked Applejack. Applebloom took a deep breath and told her what was happening. Caramel spoke up after she was finished.

"I saw Pipsqueak at the park. He may still be there," Caramel told her. Applebloom thanked and congratulated them on becoming a couple and left for the park. After five minutes, she arrived and found Pipsqueak by the lake.

"Hey Pip," Applebloom shouted. Pipsqueak looked around and saw Applebloom running towards him.

"Hey AB," he said when she got close. Like Applebloom, Pip also had a crush on her. It began when the two of them hung out more and became close friends.

"I was wondering if you would be my special somepony Pip," Applebloom said. Pip looked shocked but was able to reply back.

"Of course," he said. Applebloom and Pip walked around the park for a while until it was time to go to Sugarcube Corner.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was wondering around searching for Rumble. Rumble, like her had trouble learning how to fly and both into sports style stuff. Rumble also defended her from two bullies that picked on Scootaloo and her friends. While riding on her scooter, she ran into Soarin.

"You ok?" he asked. Scootaloo looked up and saw Soarin.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" she yelled like Rainbow Dash. "Your Soarin!" Soarin laughed.

"You act just like Rainbow Dash," he said.

"You know Rainbow Dash?!" she asked.

"Yeah. She saved me and my pie," he replied. "Do you know where she might be?"

"At her house most likely. No pony has ever asked her out yet if you're wondering," she said.

"Thanks and yes I was going to ask her out," Soarin said. He flew off towards Rainbows house. Scootaloo soon saw Rumble walk her way.

"You alright Scoots?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was looking for you actually," she said.

"I was looking for you as well," replied Rumble.

"Will you be my special somepony?" they asked at once. When they realized what happened, they laughed.

"Yes," answered Scootaloo. And just like Applebloom and Pipsqueak, they left for Sugarcube Corner.

Soarin arrived at Rainbow's house and knocked on the door.

"Go away," he heard from inside.

"Rainbow, it's me, Soarin," he said. He heard hoof steps walking to the door. When it opened, Soarin was shocked to see that Rainbow Dash had been crying.

"Come in," she said. Soarin walked into the house as Rainbow shut the door. "Sorry about the mess," she continued. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually here to ask you something," Soarin began. "I was wondering if," before he could continue, Rainbow interrupted him.

"Were you going to ask me to be your special somepony for the day and just leave me?" she asked.

"No Rainbow, I was going to see if you would be my special somepony for more than just today," he replied. He saw Rainbow start to tear up again and feared the worst. Before he knew it, she tackled him in a hug.

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" SHE YELLED. They got up and flew to Ponyville.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac was finishing the last of his work for the day and returning home. Fluttershy soon came up and told him about the party at Sugarcube Corner.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me please?" asked Fluttershy.

"Eeyup," he answered. After Big Mac dropped off his equipment, they left for Sugarcube Corner.

The train from the Crystal Empire had just arrived at the station in Ponyville. Twilight was waiting there when she saw her sister-in-law, brother, and colt-friend walk off the train. She hugged Shining and Cadance and kissed Flash on the cheek.

"You guys are just in time for a party at Sugarcube Corner," she told them.

"Where's Spike," asked Shining. Ever since Twilight had hatched Spike's egg, he had considered the little guy his nephew.

"He's back at the library," she replied. "He said something about not wanting to go to the party." Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Hey guys, is Braeburn here yet?" she asked. Just then, they heard another whistle. When the train pulled up to the platform, Pinkie ran to a stallion that had just got off it. Braeburn was about to speak when Pinkie kissed him

"Guess I don't need to ask," he laughed.

"Pinkie Sense," Pinkie replied. They soon left for the party.

Meanwhile, at Golden Oaks Library, a young dragon was finishing putting the last of the books away when two fillies showed up.

"Look who it is. The one creature that shouldn't be here in Ponyville," said the first one. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon always picked on Spike.

"Leave me alone," Spike replied calmly. He was not in the mood to deal with those two and today, they were really ticking him off.

"Why should we?" asked SS.

"You should leave here," said DT.

"Leave him alone!" yelled a voice. All three turned to the door and saw Sweetie Belle. The look on her face put Fluttershy's Stare to shame. DT and SS decided to leave.

"Let's go Silver. We don't need to be in the presence of a dragon and blank flank," DT said. After they left, Spike spoke up.

"Thanks Sweetie Belle," he said.

"No problem," she replied. "I was actually on my way to see you."

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be my special somepony, or dragon in this case?" she asked. Spike was shocked. For some time, he began to have a crush on her, but he never dreamed that she would want to be with him.

"Yes," he replied. Sweetie Belle tackled him in a hug.

"You know there's a party at Sugarcube Corner and I was wondering if we could go together," she suggested.

"Alright. Just let me finish up here," he said. After Spike finished some small things in the library, they left for the party.

At Sugarcube Corner, the party was just beginning. Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves were sitting at one of the tables watching the different couples.

"Not surprising on some of them," stated Derpy. Doctor Whooves agreed. Just then, Spike and Sweetie Belle showed up. Most ponies weren't too sure how to react, but they also knew that Spike was a kind dragon. Rarity walked up to them and congratulated the two of them. Applebloom and Scootaloo were a little shocked to see that Sweetie Belle had a crush on Spike but were happy with her. Just then, the mayor walked up to the stage.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to the Hearts and Hooves Day Party. Thank you Pinkie Pie for setting everything up for us," there was a round of applause for Pinkie Pie who blushed. "And now for the guest band, Counting Hooves!" Everypony applauded for the band.

"Hello Ponyville, are you all ready?" asked the singer. When the audience all yelled yes, they began their song.

So she said what's the problem baby,

What's the problem I don't know,

Well maybe I'm in love, (love)

Think about it every time,

I think about it,

Can't stop thinking about it.

How much longer will it take to cure this,

Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me,

But I don't know nothing about love.

Come on, come on, turn a little faster,

Come on, come on, the world will follow after,

Come on, come on, because everybody's after love.

So I said I'm a snowball running,

Running down into the spring that's coming,

All this love melting under blue skies,

Belting out sunlight, shimmering love.

Well baby I surrender,

To the strawberry ice cream,

Never ever end of all this love,

Well I didn't mean to do it,

But there's no escaping your love.

These lines of lightning,

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no.

Come on, come on, move a little closer,

Come on, come on, I want to hear you whisper,

Come on, come on, settle down inside my love.

Come on, come on, jump a little higher,

Come on, come on, if you feel a little lighter,

Come on, come on, we were once upon a time in love.

We're accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally in love,

Accidentally,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

Accidentally,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

I'm in love,

Accidentally.

Come on, come on, spin a little tighter,

Come on, come on, and the world's a little brighter,

Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her love,

I'm in love.

Everypony danced around to the song and had fun. After the party was over, all but the Doctor and Derpy went home.

"Everything went pretty well," said the Doctor. Derpy nodded her head. Before she left for home, the Doctor kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy," he said. Derpy hugged him.

"Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Doctor," she replied.


End file.
